sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hidden Palace Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)
Ten artykuł dotyczy pierwotnie usuniętego poziomu z gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Zobacz też inne znaczenia tego wyrażenia.'' |Wystąpienie = Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Beta |Inne wystąpienia = ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (2013) |Lokacja = Westside Island, podziemia Mystic Cave |Poprzedni = Mystic Cave Zone |Następny = Oil Ocean Zone |Numer = 7 (opcjonalny) |Woda = tak |Tematyka = * Tematyka podziemna * Tematyka starożytnych ruin * Tematyka wodna |Grywalne = * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna |Akty = 1 |Ikona = HPZ-ikona.png |Przeciwnicy = * BBat * Redz * Stego * Jellies |Boss = Brass Eggman}}Hidden Palace Zone – tajemniczy, pierwotnie usunięty poziom z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2, przywrócony jako w pełni grywalny, opcjonalny poziom w reedycji z 2013 roku. Dostępny jest po znalezieniu ukrytego przejścia w Mystic Cave Zone, a po jego przejściu gracz kontynuuje grę w Oil Ocean Zone. Składa się z jednego, dłuższego aktu zakończonego bossem - Brass Eggmanem. Rozwój thumb|left|Jeden z wczesnych fotomontaży Hidden Palace ZoneHidden Palace Zone pojawiło się w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2 już we wczesnych fazach tworzenia gry. Początkowo był to normalny poziom składający się z dwóch aktów, lecz został zrobiony tylko jeden (i to nie w całości). Mimo tego, wśród materiałów promocyjnych znajdowały się, najczęściej podrobione, screeny z Hidden Palace Zone. W obecnie publicznie dostępnych betach "Nick Arcade" (nazwana na podstawie programu telewizyjnego) oraz "Simon Wai" (nazwana od osoby, która ją upubliczniła), Hidden Palace Zone jest dostępny jedynie z poziomu level selectu i nie może być ukończone. Na końcu dostępnego do gry poziomu, znajduje się charakterystyczny dla poziomu kamień przypominający Główny Szmaragd, który nie może zostać zniszczony ani ominięty w żaden sposób. Innym niesławnym elementem jest monitor z Tailsem (1-Up) położony blisko początku poziomu. Poziom w tej wersji został oficjalnie wydany jako Proto Palace Zone w reedycji z 2013. Pomiędzy betami a finałową wersją gry, Hidden Palace Zone zostało zredukowane. Pojawiły się również plany wykorzystania tego, co pozostało. Hidden Palace Zone nie miał być już pełnoprawnym poziomem, a dodatkowym, który Sonic miał odwiedzać po zdobyciu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. To tutaj Sonic miałby po raz pierwszy dokonać transformacji w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie zrezygnowano i z tego, a poziom został usunięty niemalże w całości. W finałowej wersji gry, niewiele pozostało po Hidden Palace Zone. Po użyciu kodów celem dostania się do poziomu, można zauważyć, że posiada on własną kartę tytułową, w przeciwieństwie do innych usuniętych poziomów, co oznacza, że był on usunięty na końcu, być może nawet w ostatniej chwili. Posiada on również własną piosenkę. Po premierze Sonic the Hedgehog 3, który używa tych samych ikon poziomów w menu wyboru poziomów co Sonic the Hedgehog 2, odkryto także ikonę dla Hidden Palace Zone (w infoboksie). Poziom w finałowej wersji gry zawiera przedmioty, lecz nie może zostać ukończony bez użycia trybu debugowania (gracz musi umieścić kapsułę). Po ukończeniu w ten sposób obu aktów, gracz trafia do Oil Ocean Zone. Hidden Palace Zone nie odeszło jednak w zapomnienie. Grafika z tła poziomu została częściowo wykorzystana w Toxic Caves, zaś świecące mosty w IceCap Zone. Poziom o tej samej nazwie pojawił się w Sonic & Knuckles, a sam poziom został przywrócony i dokończony w reedycji z 2013. Opis Aby dostać się do Hidden Palace Zone, gracz musi znaleźć ukryte przejście w drugim akcie Mystic Cave Zone. Znajduje się ono w owianym złą sławą miejscu, nazywanym przez fanów "The Pit". Poziom rozgrywa się w częściowo zalanej jaskini, dużo głębiej niż Mystic Cave. Grunt zdobią formacje skalne, zaś pomiędzy sufitem, a podłożem pojawiają się łączenia w postaci fioletowych i zielonych skał. Gdzieniegdzie w podłożu pojawiają się pulsująco na zielono kule. Pojawiają się tutaj tuby, za pomocą których gracz może przenieść się w inne miejsce poziomu w formie kulkowej. Niektóre z tub wyrzucają postać wraz w wodą pod ciśnieniem. Mosty świecą, gdy gracz po nich przechodzi, pojawiają się też wielkie zielone bloki rozwieszone nad przepaściami działające jak mosty. W niektórych miejscach pojawiają się kolczaste kule. Na wodzie gdzieniegdzie unoszą się platformy. Pojawia się mnóstwo wodospadów. Część z nich stanowi element tła, część z nich stanowi element otoczenia poziomu, a po jeszcze innych gracz może zjeżdżać. Pojawiają się także ruchome bloki, obrotowe platformy oraz nowy badnik: Jellies. W długich i wysokich korytarzach pojawia się specjalna kolejka, która przeniesie postać w górę po złapaniu się przezeń uchwytu. Boss Bossem poziomu jest Brass Eggman. Jest to Eggmobile z doczepionym instrumentem muzycznym. Walka toczy się na zielonej platformie z organami w tle. Na dole areny jest woda, która jest kluczowa podczas walki. Badniki }} W innych mediach Archie Comics Hidden Palace Zone pojawia się w komiksach wydawnictwa Archie Comics, gdzie odgrywa poboczną rolę. Muzyka }} Film thumb|left|300 px|Film przedstawiający przejście poziomu Ciekawostki * Jest to jeden z dwóch poziomów niepojawiających się w Boss Attack Zone. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Kategoria:Tematyka podziemna Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Tematyka wodna